Christmas Wrapped In Tinsel
by Fluttershy Smile
Summary: It's Christmas time in the city of Heartwood Country the snow ahs fallen the lights are up and everything is perfect, or is it,as the five teens learn that the best thing about Christmas is spending it with your best friends


_**Christmas Wrapped In Tinsel**_

It was two day's before Christmas the snow started to fall over the city of Heartwood leaving the grass sparking white. Every one had there Christmas lights up. And the Christmas tree in the midden of the city was lit up with numbers of different colours, with the star on top of it shining brightest light of them all. Kids all around singing there favourite Christmas jiggles and sucking on candy canes, and skipping around town.

On the other side of town five teenagers were busy preparing there homes for the Christmas joy.

"Dad here's the Christmas lights they were in the shed behind the Christmas tree" A Girl said handing her father the box of Christmas lights

"Thank you Emma, I wonder what I will without you" Emma's father smiled as he started hanging up the Christmas lights up at the back of the house

"Anything for you Dad" Emma smiled as she ran back into the house to collect the rest of the Christmas lights that need to be put up outside

Ding, Ding, Emma phone begin to ring with a familiar voice saying the first words

"Oh hey Gia" Emma said getting her friend on the other end of the call "how's your Christmas set up going?"

"Em the set is going great, we just need to put the star on the top of the Christmas tree and we're done" Gia said picking up the star in her hand " how far are you to finish"

"We are putting the lights up now and after that we just need put up the tree and we are done" Emma replied

"Gia we are putting the star up" I faint females voice said

"Emma I need to go, I will see you tonight" Gia said

"See you then" Emma said before Gia rung up the phone call

"Mum I got the star with me" Gia said walking over to her mother who was finishing place the decorations on the Christmas tree

"Thank you Gia, as the youngest it's your job to place the star on top of the tree" Gia's mum said bringing her daughter closer to the tree so she place the final decoration on the Christmas tree.

Gia reach up and place the star onto the top of the tree, the tree was finish meaning everyone in the household can relax

"I wonder what the boys are doing" Gia said as she sat down at the dining table and looked at the Christmas tree.

"Jake wait up!" a boy with glasses yelled "you know I can't run that fast"

"Looks like you need you need to learn to keep up with me Noah" Jake Giggled and slowed down to a slow run so his friend can catch up

"You need to slow down" Noah said finally catching up to Jake who was checking the time on his watch

"We still have lots of time before tonight" Jake said turning around to face his friend

"Then why are we running?" Noah said "do you want to get everything ready so you can see your boyfriend again" Jake just looked at him "if you weren't my friend I would have totally rip you apart"

"Yea then Troy would have killed you for killing a teammate" Noah giggled

"Troy's my boyfriend, and he wouldn't kill anyone, maybe if they get of his bad side" Jake yelled

"Yea I'm shore you seen his bad side heaps of times" Noah giggled

"NOAH!" Jake yelled.

"I needed to say that, but" Noah continued to giggle "you need to lighten up, it's Christmas its okay for a little joke"

"Fine I will lighten up only if you stop with the sex jokes, we haven't done that yet" Jake sight

"Okay I will stop, now let's go we need to give this to Tensou" Noah said pointing to the back pack on his back "then after that we can get Troy to help with the decorations in the command centre"

"Your right" Jake said as the two boys ran off…

"Troy, darling" a female in for late thirties said

"Coming Mum" Troy said walking down the stairs and into the living room

"Does the tree look alright to you" his mother said looking at the barely decorated Christmas tree

"You ask me that every year Mum it's still looks alright" Troy said placing his hand on his mother shoulder

"Do you think it needs something else?" his mother said

" it's fine the way it is, it might be not as flashy as some other Christmas trees buts it's our tree, a different tree" Troy smiled

"Meow" a dark brown cat said as it was chewing on a piece of tinsel

"Well Louie likes the tree" Troy's mother said picking up the cat "and he's not getting any lighter I can shore tall you that"

Louie just meowed and went back to chewing on the piece of tinsel

"See Mum this is why he is heavy, he is eating tinsel" Troy giggled

"It's not my fault that the dam cat eats Christmas decoctions" his Mother said looking at the time "oh darling please that the cat, I really need to meet your two friends at the command centre"

"Here let me help you, it's my team's command centre anyways" Troy said

"You're a big help darling, I will show you what we need to bring" his mother said bringing him to the shed

Later in the day three of the teens are already in the command centre getting the centre ready for the Christmas season.

"Sorry we are late, we couldn't find a safe place to teleport from, too many kids running around in the snow" Jake said surprise to see Troy and his mother already placing up the Christmas lights around the centre

"Jake stop going to fast" Noah said teleporting behind his friend "oh Kim and Troy are already here, well we are both the late ones"

"Glad you boys can make it" Kim smiled walking over to the two boys

"Yea you too" Noah said "here's the stuff you wanted" he placed the bag full of Christmas decorations into Kim's arms

"Why thank you for that" Kim said bringing the bag over to where she and Troy were putting up the lights

"Wow!" a little robot said gilding around the command centre "I never seen this place to alive with the Christmas spirit"

The robot started to glide around the once again, before crashing into a box of tinsel

"Tensou" Kim yelled as she quickly ran to the little robot that is now tangled up in Gold and sliver tinsel

"Dear me I got a bit carried away and must have lost control and crash" the little robot as known as Tensou dizzily said

"We all get a bit carried away sometimes" Troy said walking over to the crash side

"It's I never celebrated Christmas before" Tensou said "it's all so new and exciting"

"You never celebrated Christmas before?" Jake asked

"Yea I know it sounds bad, but if you been asleep for over a hundred years you do tent to forget what day Christmas is on" Tensou said

"That must of sucked" Noah said helping the robot get out of its tinsel prison

"Guys theses Christmas decoctions won't hand by themselves" Kim said hanging a piece or tinsel up

"Fine we are coming mum just, give us two minuets to help Tensou out" Troy said looking at Kim aka his mother

"We can un tangle him in two minuets, right?" Jake said

"Just hope for it Jake" Noah said

"Tensou hold still" Jake said "your getting yourself more tangled up then before"

"Its not fault that it tickles" Tensou giggled "just get a pair of scissors"

The three boys just looked at the little robot

"You could have told us this before!" Troy yelled

"Aren't you supposed to help your mother out like the good son you are?" Tensou said

Jake and Noah started to gigged,

"I will deal with you two later" Troy said to the two giggling teens

Troy walked off to Kim who was finishing putting the Christmas lights

"Troy's going to kill us after this" Noah whispered

"Hopefully not because I really need to speak to him about something" Jake said

"Going to the next stage of your love life or ending it all together" Noah said

"Not the last one for shore, it's something else" Jake said

"Something else?" Noah said "like what"

" guys I can here everything you are saying if you two don't be quite I will tell Troy everything you guys are talking about" Tensou said

The two boys stopped talking and finished un-tangling Tensou from the tinsel

"Wow this place looks amazing" Emma said teleporting with Gia

"You guys really out done yourselves" Gia said walking to the side

The whole command centre was done up with Christmas lights and tinsel hanging from the sealing, the centre even had its own little Christmas tree all done up in the rangers colours.

"It took a while to do but it's done" Kim said hanging the last piece of tinsel up

"Why is Tensou covered with bits of tinsel?" Emma asked as she looked at the robot

"Long story Emma" Jake said

"This is perfect, too bad Robo Knight and Orion couldn't be here too this" Gia sigh

The room fell silent,

"Oh, yea we all wish they both could be here" Emma said trying to keep the tears in

"It's my fault there gone" Troy softly yelled

"Don't blame it on yourself darling" Kim said hugging for son softly

"If Orion didn't take the bullet for me he will still be here" Troy cried hugging his mother back "and the reason Robo Knight got court by the Armada was because I didn't get to him on time, I let two rangers die!"

"Troy this still isn't any of for fault" Emma said

"It is my fault, stop trying to say I had nothing to do with the death of two sliver rangers" Troy said

"Darling just calm down okay, just take a few deep breaths and you'll be okay, everything is going to be okay" Kim said she hated to see her son upset, but it breaks her heart when she sees him crying

Troy took a few deep breaths and dried away his tears

"I will meet you guys at the park" Troy said before he walked out of the command centre

"I can't stand to see him like this" Jake sighed "he's should not be blaming himself for this?"

"This all happened in past to years remember?" Gia said "death is not an easy subject to forget"

"I know, but" Jake stopped

"Look I know love him and want to do everything in your power to keep him smiling but, just don't take this like another joke" Gia said

" we should be meeting Troy at the park by now, if you want to talk one on one with him about this you can, but just remember there will be tears" Emma said

The four teens teleported out and Kim followed by foot back to her place knowing the grope of teens probably don't want the first ever Pink ranger interrupting there little Christmas get together in the park.

The four teens meet up at the park the snow had cleared a bit so it wouldn't be to cold that can't handle. They ended up meeting the fifth teen at the old oak tree

"So that's were you got to" Emma said taking a seat under the oak tree

"Yea this seems like the only place that feels so special" Troy said

"I think I know why, but I don't want you to start crying again" Gia smiled

"Yea I can't believe it it's been a whole year since his death" Troy sighed "I just want to forget about the whole thing"

"Don't let this get to you, it's Christmas a happy time of year" Noah said

"Yea if you ever need anyone to talk to just come to us" Jake said place his hand on Troy's shoulder

"Thanks guys" Troy said.

All the teens sat down at the base of the oak tree, sucking on mint flavoured candy cans and talking about all the great adventures they been on from the past three years as a team.

"Out of all the candy canes I had in my life, this has got to be the best" Emma said taking a lick of her candy cane

"Everything is better when you are with your friends, especially candy canes" Jake said

"Jake" Noah whispered, Jake looked to his "are you going to do it" he just looked at his friend "do what?" Noah faced the ground "just kiss Troy already, this is the perfect time to, its night and the stars are up and we won't judge you"

Jake turned around to face Troy who was sitting on his right side and lightly tapped him no the shoulder. Troy turned around to face his partner in the eyes.

"Troy?" Jake softly said bring his partner closer to him, he closed his eyes and made the final move. "I will always love you Troy" He whispered before placing his lips on Troy leaving both boys blushing.

"They finally kissed" Noah said happily "I knew you could do it Jake"

The two broke away from the kiss, both still brightly blushing

"J-Jake?" Troy stumbled on his words "I-I Love you too" the two tightly hugged kissing again.

"See this is what Christmas is all about" Gia smiled "spending it with the people you love"

"Now we can all just relax, these candy cans won't eat themselves" Emma smiled

All the giggled and took the candy canes leaving the rest of the night with a sweet taste…

_**THE END **_

**(**_And merry Christmas)_


End file.
